


Hospitality

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Reader learns to be a good hostess when Aleister brings home a guest





	Hospitality

You were practically giddy as you skipped around your home, dancing along to the music blaring from your IPOD as you passed the time with some light cleaning around the house. Glancing at the clock a smile broke out as you saw that Aleister would be home in a matter of minutes. You were a little disappointed that he was bringing along a friend, but that friend was Marty Scurll who was absolutely divine to look at so you weren’t going to complain too much. Besides, you knew how much Aleister missed hanging out with his friend from the independent circuit since he had signed with the WWE. Now that Aleister was in NXT and Marty was becoming more popular than ever, it was a rare occurrence when they could actually meet to catch up. Tonight was one of those times. 

Two hours after they arrived home you were reevaluating your opinion on Marty visiting. Aside from his initial passionate greeting to you, Aleister hadn’t given you any attention. Instead he was having a grand old time visiting with Marty, the two tossing back beers as they reminisced about their days together on the indy circuit. Your huffs and sighs of irritation were pretty much ignored aside from the occasional angry side glances that Aleister would throw your way, telling of his mounting frustration with you. Sitting next to him on the couch you kept your hand on his thigh, rubbing and squeezing the muscular appendage repeated, occasionally tapping your fingers softly on the denim of his jeans. Slowly but surely your hand had been creeping higher up as the minutes had passed, now resting right at his groin, your finger tip running gently across the crease.

“Stop it, Y/N.” Aleister said leveling a glare that had most men quivering in fear, but it had the complete opposite effect on you, making you squeeze your thighs and bite your lip as a surge of desire rushed through you.

Marty looked between you and Aleister, noting the grip you had on his thigh. “Do you all need me to leave?” He asked moving to rise.

“No!” Aleister said sharply at the same time you said yes, earning you another withering glare. “Don’t be rude to my friend Y/N.” He said before turning to Marty. “Ignore her Marty, she needs to learn patience and how not to be a brat when she wants attention.” 

Marty settled back against the couch and took a long pull of his beer as he watched Aleister forcibly remove your hand from his leg and put it back on your own lap, chuckling when you flounced off the couch in irritation and stormed towards the bedroom. 

“Fine,” You spat. “I’ll just pay attention to myself. Enjoy your little friend.” 

“That’s a handful you’ve got there Aleister,” Marty commented. 

“She’s a pain in the ass.” Aleister grumbled before a smile turned up his lips. “But I love her, what can I say?”

The two had barely resumed their conversation when the sounds of soft moans floated through the open bedroom door towards where they were seated on the couch. Aleister’s hand clenched, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm as he seethed at your blatant disrespect. Marty shifted uncomfortably concentrating on not having any reaction to what was clearly going on down the hall, trying desperately not to picture you pleasuring yourself. 

“Look Aleister, I think I need to go.” Marty said.

“You don’t have to go Marty.” Aleister told his friend. “I invited you to stay with us, you’re staying.”

“I don’t want to disrespect you or your girl mate. Staying here with that going on,” Marty hitched his head in the direction of the bedroom. “I’m going to. I can’t listen to that and not picture what she’s doing and getting turned on.” 

Aleister looked at his friend and back down the hall before coming to a decision. “I want you to stay Marty. Y/N seems to think she can get away with disrespecting my home and my guests. I need to show her that is a mistake. I would like your assistance in teaching that lesson.” He said bluntly.

“Are you serious mate?” Marty asked, shocked at Aleister’s proposition, yet intrigued at the same time. “Are you offering what I think you’re offering?”

“Yes I am,” Aleister chuckled. “Come along and follow my lead.” Aleister began walking towards the bedroom, Marty a few hesitant steps behind not quite sure what he was walking into. When Marty stepped in the doorway he pulled up short, blood rushing to his groin as he saw you completely naked spread open on the bed, fingers buried deep in your pussy. An inadvertent fuck left his mouth making you yank your fingers out and rush to cover up as you realized you had an audience.

“No, no no Y/N,” Aleister put out a staying hand. “You wanted to put on a show. Don’t get shy now.” 

“I wasn’t putting on a show,” You protested, eyes darting nervously to Marty standing in the doorway. 

“Yes you were. I know you Y/N. I know why you left that door open and I know why you were moaning so loudly. You wanted to catch my attention. And guess what? You did. But you also caught Marty’s attention. It would be quite rude of me not to offer my guest some entertainment, don’t you think?”

You nodded in defeat knowing you had been caught out. You had been trying to get Aleister’s attention. You had just so happened to overlook the fact that Marty was out there with him and would hear everything as well. 

“Good. Now I want you to put your fingers back in your pussy and show Marty how beautiful you are when you touch yourself.” Aleister said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed while indicating that Marty should do the same. “Eyes open,” He commanded immediately as he saw your eyes closing as you prepared to touch yourself. “I want your eyes on us at all times.” 

Nerves battling with arousal you allowed your fingers to drift between your thighs spreading yourself open as you kept your eyes on Aleister. You weren’t quite ready to face Marty just yet. Your fingers slid into your waiting slickness, juices already flowing from your earlier manipulations as you pressed your thumb against your clit, sliding two fingers in and out of your hole. The familiar heat of arousal began burning in your stomach as you picked up the pace, your free hand sliding up to your breast and cupping it, pinching the sensitive nipple between your fingers as a moan passed through your lips. Your inhibitions began falling away as you became more turned on, your eyes flicking to Marty who was watching your movements intently, his hand cupping his groin. Your eyes darted between the two men, from clean cut tattoo free Marty to the more wild appearance of your tattoo covered boyfriend, they presented quite a contrast. You drew your bottom lip into your mouth, biting hard on it as your insides clamped around your fingers, rolls of pleasure coursing through your body. 

“Stop!” Aleister said right as you were ready to come. You immediately, subconsciously, obeyed angry eyes focusing on him as he halted your pleasure. 

“Aleister,” You whined, breathing heavily as your fingers twitched inside you begging to complete their task. 

“No. You are not coming yet. You take care of us, and then maybe I’ll let you come. Now up on your knees.” With a sad sigh you withdrew your fingers and flipped onto your hands and knees crawling to the edge of the bed. “Care to try out her mouth Marty?” Aleister asked his friend who was standing by looking from you to Aleister with a rather unsure expression on his face. 

Marty knew he desperately wanted to feel your mouth on his cock, but he didn’t want to screw up his friendship with Aleister. Sure Aleister was offering, but did he really mean it?

Knowing exactly what was going on in the mind of one of his longest friends Aleister smiled a bit and reassured his friend. “Marty, I wouldn’t make the offer if I didn’t mean it. Y/N is okay with it, I’m okay with it. I promise.” You nodded your head in confirmation of Aleister’s statement. This was how your relationship with Aleister worked. He was dominant, you were submissive. You had given him control of your body, but ultimately the power lied with you. If you wanted to stop this at any time, you knew all you had to do was say the word. And you had absolutely no intentions of doing so. Sure you were a little unsure and a little nervous, but you knew without a doubt that you wanted to be with both of them. 

Shaking off his doubts, Marty slid off his shorts. If he was going to do this, he damn well was going to enjoy it and go all in. He could hear Aleister stripping next to him as you grabbed Marty’s cock, giving it a firm stroke before sliding him into your mouth. You hummed along Marty’s girth as you sucked him, sending vibrations up his shaft and causing the Brit to moan in pleasure. His pleasure spurred you on, licking and sucking enthusiastically around him as his hands moved to grip your hair as you worked him over. 

You were so into blowing Marty you barely registered Aleister climbing onto the bed behind you, startling as his fingers danced across your still aching cunt. Once he touched you, you pushed back against his probing fingers desperate for them to enter you making Aleister chuckle.

“Your pussy is so soaked Y/N,” Aleister commented sliding his fingers through your slick folds as you continued to suck Marty’s cock. “You’re really enjoying sucking Marty’s dick, aren’t you?” You nodded in agreement, raising your eyes to meet Marty’s own green ones as they watched you swallow his length. The lust clearly evident in his eyes only turned you on more and you slid him all the way into the back of your throat, swallowing around him as you pressed your tongue into his length. “Tell me what you want Y/N,” Aleister said as you continued to press yourself back against his fingers.

With a gasp you pulled Marty from your mouth, hand moving to stroke him as you spoke. “More, Aleister, I need more. Please.” You begged looking over your shoulder at your boyfriend. “I need you in me while I suck Marty, please? I want to feel you both taking me from each end.” Marty pushed himself back into your mouth as you returned your attention to his cock.

“I think we can handle that, don’t you Marty?” Aleister asked, moving to tease the tip of his cock along your entrance. 

“Yes we can,” Marty replied, thrusting into your throat. “I’d like to see you fuck her so she’s gagging on my dick.” You mewled around Marty’s cock at his dirty words, hoping for nothing more than exactly that as Aleister slid into your welcoming heat. 

“So wet and ready for me pet,” Aleister said as he sheathed himself fully inside you. “You ready for this? You ready to choke on Marty?” You didn’t have time to respond as Aleister forcefully thrust into you, propelling you forward and burying Marty’s dick deep into your throat. You immediately gagged at the unexpected invasion, struggling for a moment to relax and not fight as you worked to breathe through you nose. The two quickly worked up a rhythm with Marty thrusting his hips into your mouth in time with Aleister’s thrusts behind you. With Marty having control of your mouth you slipped your hand between your thighs with Aleister’s permission, rubbing your clit furiously as the two manhandled you.

With the added stimulation it didn’t take long for you to come undone, shuddering around their two cocks as Marty filled your mouth with his seed. You greedily swallowed enjoying the contrasting taste to Aleister’s own cum as Aleister’s fingers tightened around your hips, gripping them painfully as he buried himself to the hilt inside you, his warm come coating your walls. With a content sigh Aleister pulled out of you and collapsed back onto the pillows.

“Give us a few minutes love and then I’ll let Marty have a turn at plowing that pussy of yours.” Aleister told you as you laid down by his side, dragging Marty along by the hand to lay down beside you, already imagining round two.


End file.
